ZaDr- Time Of Dying
by SexyHomoz
Summary: Songfic; Three Days Grace- Time of Dying. Zim and Dib are teenagers now. Will this be their last fight? (It will be ;) )


_Just a quick ZaDr story. A songfic of course... Saw Three Days Grace in concert__** Summer 2012**__ in __**Buffalo New York**__, __**Edge Fest**__, They were AMAZING! ;D sorry but they're the best in concert! Before Three Days Grace played, Evanescence played 3 Totally awesome live! You get to understand the song better. But whatever, __**ENJOY!**_

**TIME OF DYING**

How long does it take to kill someone? It depends on how much the person you killed loves you. You might kill them in the outside, but not in the inside. Love is strong and love is deep, it's somewhere in the body, in the mind and heart. It can never be killed or forgotten. Things aren't that simple.

The fight grew on as they threw punches, scratches, and bites. It was slowly getting worse by the minute. Dib was getting pretty weak from this all, not very strong, the boy was about collapse on the alley floor.

Zim was still ready to fight, he was stronger since the last time Dib had seen him. The Irken only had a few scratches on his face and a bruise on his cheek. He had the human against the wall, panting with his head down. Zim lifted the male's hair and glared with an evil smile, "Had enough Dib-Stink?"

There was blood around the alley; the sad part was that it was human blood. Dib tasted his blood in his mouth as his body ached from the bruises and deep cuts. The mortal hated himself for being like this. Not week, but keeping the fight going. He loved the alien, more than anything. That's why he wanted these fights, it was the only thing that kept him next to the alien, the only reason the Irken would stay.  
He spit at the creature, "Never." Dib would never have enough of Zim. If this was the only way for Dib to be with Zim, so be it.

The space man growled at him, "You are never going to quit are you?" Zim kicked Dib in the stomach with all his might. He screamed in agony as he slid against the building, sitting down now. Zim didn't have any feelings for the human; there was no point if you still think of yourself as the greatest invader there ever lived.

Dib shook his head in pain, feeling tears escape his eyes. Zim dragged the other male by his spike to the ground, putting his boot on Dib's stomach. He pulled out an Irken gun and pointed it at Dib. His eyes widened in fear once he saw the gun. "Well I had enough of these games, you always lose yet you come back for more. It's time to end this once and for all." Zim loaded the gun. "Any last words?"

He looked up at the Irken to see his narrowed face straight at him. Dib didn't know what to say once he saw Zim's hot pink orbs, "…" was all he could do now.

"Wise." He shot his stomach heartlessly. Dib screamed a blood curdling scream. The stomach was one of the slowest and most painful ways to die. Zim smiled and started to walk away, "Don't try and wait for someone to rescue you Dib, you'll be dead by the time someone notices you and not cares." He laughed.

"I won't die!" He shouted to the Irken. Zim stopped with wide eyes and looked at him, "I'll wait for you." Zim started to think he had more blood in his head than the stomach. The death was probably getting to him, "…I feel alive when you're beside me…" Dib cried out to him.

Zim walked over to the boy and glared, "What are you talking about?!"

"The only reason I fight with you and never have enough is because this is the only way I can be with you…." Tears slid down Dib's cheeks, feeling the pain as he held on to the wound.

"What?" He was confused, not knowing what the human was talking about.

"I love you, Zim!" He screamed, "I always have ever since we were 12!"

Zim now understood and was disgusted, "What point is there to loving me? I just shot you!"

"You make my life exciting! You keep me from suicide! You're the only one who cares about me!"

"I hate you! Why would I care about you?!" Zim screeched.

"You care when I'm not at school, you care when I don't talk to you, you care when you know something's troubling me." He looked at the alien. His life was almost to a stop.

Zim 's eyes widened at his enemy, with tears barely shedding. "Dib…" He sat on his knees and pulled the dying child in his arms, "… why tell me this now?"

"This was the best time." He chuckled lightly, unable to hug him back because of the pain. Zim held Dib's face in his gloved never felt the same way till now as he kissed Dib's lips for the first and final time.

Dib kissed back with his last breath. The kiss was sweet and slow, wanting it to last forever. Tears streamed down Zim's face, now knowing what love is.

Dib just smiled and laughed a bit. Zim noticed and pulled way, "What… you find kissing before a death is amusing?!" He cried with more tears.

The boy smiled and took off his bullet proof vest he had designed for Zim's guns. The human was just fine, the gun had no effect on him, "This was the only way you would kiss me."

Zim's eyes widened once again, glaring at the human. "You… FAKED IT!?" He roared.

Dib laughed hysterically, "Yes! But…" He stopped laughing with a smile, "I got to tell you the truth for the first time."

Zim looked at Dib with a narrow, but then it softened, "… I guess I love you too." He kissed the human again, and this time, it'll never end.


End file.
